I Kissed A Girl
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: liley oneshot. oh yeah, The Great Idiot gives another oneshot again. Boo yah! Alright, if Lilly's too reluctant to kiss Miley, who's the one to step in and help? Jackson's smarter than you think. yeah i suck at summaries, but hey, we all do right?


**A/N Alright so you all get another oneshot. Ok this one is part songfic, kind of like the one I wrote along time ago 'I'd Lie'. You know where I threw in the lyrics with the conversation. Yeah well this is pretty much the same thing except with a different song. Just this really funny song that I like to laugh at a lot and I know some one else who does too. I kissed a girl by Kate Perry.**

**I Kissed A Girl**

Lilly's POV

This was fun in the beginning, but now it was just boring to me. I didn't like dancing as long as Miley did. Now here I am, sitting on a bar stool, with some sort of drink, and facing the dance floor, watching Miley dance.

The local bar was a big hit for the most of the kids at school, mostly on the weekends. I had fun all the time too, but I tired out fast today. I looked over to my right and noticed Jackson walking my way and now sitting right next to me. Maybe the music was loud enough he would realize I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"This is pretty fun huh Lilly?" he glanced at the dance floor, then at me. I could hear him darn it.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it has been." I didn't look at him.

"Well then what are you waiting here for?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell he was still looking at me.

"I-I'm just tired that's all." I was still looking out at the dance floor, but I should have looked at him. He knew where I was looking and that I was lying.

"Tired huh? Then why are you eyeing my sister?" he smirked. I faced him and dead in the eye now.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Lilly, its been so obvious. I know it wasn't what you planned or your intention but-"

"Jackson would you-"

"But be brave, you've already got your drink in hand." He continued and completely ignored me.

"Jackson would you just shut up?" I was glad the music was loud enough since we were talking close enough together, no one else could hear us. "I'm about to lose my discretion. It's just not…"

"Not what? Not what you're used too?" The annoying thing kept going.

"Well yeah, of course but-"

"Oh Lilly come on, just try her on. I know you're curious for her." I can't believe he was talking like this about his sister.

"Are you serious? Are you really saying this about your sister, to me?"

"Well like I said before, its been kind of obvious."

I can't believe we were actually talking like this and I was confiding in him in some way. But I've already started, so I may as well finish. "Fine, I guess you could say she's caught my attention." I said reluctantly, since I was talking to a guy about this.

"Uhu, so would you admit it then if you kissed a girl, you'd like it?"

"Well I wouldn't know, I haven't yet."

"You know what would happen if you did? You wouldn't have that flavor of drink in your mouth, you'd have the taste of her cherry chap stick." He teased, laughing a little. I bumped him in the shoulder.

"Ugh, Jackson cut it out."

"Well it's true, and if you kissed a girl just to try it, I don't think your boyfriend would mind it." he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink he was holding.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Exactly." he pointed Miley out.

"Geez Jackson, you're confusing me! I don't know it'll feel so wrong…although…"

"It'll feel so right." he smirked as if finishing my thoughts. "It's a great chance, so just go for it."

"Well that don't mean I'm in love tonight." I talked back.

"Pfst whatever, you know you've been in love for a long time."

"Yeah I guess we are talking about Miley here, not some other girl that I don't even know her name."

"It doesn't matter, she'd just be your experimental game, but Miley here is the one you love and you and I both know it." he nodded his head and took another sip of his drink.

"Geez, when did you get so smart?" I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Hey I notice things. People don't know it sometimes, but when important things like human nature come up. I gotta say something."

"That's cool, but Jackson I'm sort of a good girl and it's not really-"

"What good girls do? I know it's not how they should behave, but when you're in love, then you're in love and you can't stop that."

"Gosh, my head gets so confused." I groaned a bit and rubbed my forehead. "It's hard too obey."

"I know, but I also know that if you kiss that girl you're gonna like it, especially the taste of her cherry chap stick." He smirked and I bumped his shoulder again. "I'm just teasing." He chuckled.

"But if I kiss a girl just to try it then-"

"I hope your boyfriend don't mind it." I pushed his shoulder.

"Ugh, I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say then it might still-"

"Feel so wrong? Or feel so right? Face it Lilly, you know it's going to feel right and don't say it, don't say it don't mean you're in love tonight, 'cause we both know you always have been in love with her."

"Fine you're right, I guess if I did kiss a girl then I'd like it."

"Oh I know it's right, 'cause you girls are so magical." Then he put a hand on my arm, I took it away.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, soft skin, but lips so kissable. Come on Lilly, the night isn't so young anymore."

I smiled a bit as I looked at Miley. Gosh, all this chatting was making me more hot. "Yeah I guess she is hard to resist 'cause she's so touchable."

"Ha, gotcha there, too good to deny it, it aint no big deal it's innocent Lilly." he said and then pointed to Miley again. Now some guy was moving closer to her and she started dancing with him. Then Jackson had one last word. I turned around to look at him. "You never know how she could be feeling too Lilly." he smiled and gave me a wink. What the hell? He had been leading me on and teasing me this whole time. I know it, she probably does feel the same. Man that boy is tricky with words sometimes. I feel like such an idiot now.

"Alright then, I guess this is it." I put my drink on the counter behind me and walked back onto the small dance floor. I didn't even ask the guy if I could cut in, I just did and pulled Miley away.

"Hey Lil, why have you been sitting out the rest of the night and where are you taking me?" I walked us both outside where it was quiet. Just outside the bar and on the bench in front of the building. Only a few lampposts gave us light, but it was a quiet, warm night, with an occasional breeze. The perfect time to do this.

I sat down and she followed right next to me. "I've been talking with Jackson and I just-" oh screw the talk I'm going for it. Before I knew it, I had suddenly pressed my lips upon hers. Jackson was right, I kissed a girl and I liked it and the taste of her cherry chap stick was a plus. I pulled away after several seconds. I noticed that Miley hadn't tried, so maybe she was ok with it?

"W-wow Lilly, that was amazing, thanks for going first." Miley said with a goofy grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I meant to tell you how I feel and now I can't believe I just kissed a girl."

"Just to try it?" I asked, hopefully she didn't want to just walk away.

"No, I really enjoyed it actually and I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

"You don't have…oh gosh I really am an idiot. So are you saying you want too be girlfriends?"

"Well yeah, but I have to admit, that in a way it felt so wrong-"

I gave her a quick kiss. "Although you have to also admit, it felt so right too."

"Don't mean I'm in love tonight."

"Oh don't deny it, Jackson says it's been obvious."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Miley smirked and then kissed me quickly again.

"Wow, Jackson's been getting me to do this and I should thank him. I kissed a girl…"

"And I liked it." Miley smirked at me.

* * *

**A/N Well that was…interesting. As I read it over I think it's just ok, well I really like the song, but the story itself I just thought was ok. Anyway, please let me know what you all think. Oh and btw my friend (you know who you are) I didn't really kiss a girl :P Review for The Great Idiot!**


End file.
